worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Noman Z. Godslayer
Character Traits Theme Song Noman's theme song is What's My Age Again by blink-182. Appearance Noman Godslayer is the current Commander of WORLD; a reliable 25-year-old, British man whose past is somewhat mysterious. His right eye has been replaced with a prosthetic, as his real one was cut out by a shard of falling brick during his escape from his burning house. He wears a grey trenchcoat, has spiked, long black hair, a protective vest, and jeans. His gun, Orange Topaz, is an automatic shotgun, that he wears proudly on his arm, and has experienced many missions. His droid, ART, is often seen with him, whizzing around his head. Personality Noman is carefree, laid-back, but relentless during battle, or anything to do with an assignment. He has often been troubled by his supposed only other living sibling, Naref. He enjoys drinking beer, and the relays inlaid to his body prevent him from getting drunk easily. Family Noman used to have a full family; his parents, who he seems to have forgotten the names of, and he only refers to them as 'Mum' and 'Dad'. His two twins that make up the Godslayer triplet, Naref, and Yurok, his older brother, Fratek, and his younger sister, Seram. Weapons And Abilities Armament ''Orange Topaz is Noman's gun; a vintage, modified 2007-version SPAS-12 (a powerful automatic shotgun), that's had a orange topaz gemstone embedded in the hilt. It's got eight '' different modes, which are as follows: Endothermic (absorbs heat and releases on impact) Exothermic (releases the force and heat of a small grenade) Electrostatic (releases electrostatic pulses) Electromagnetic (releases an EMP charge) Aerosistant (speeds up the round) Beamthrall (fires a large energy beam) He has very limited ammo for all but the first three, and it takes him nearly thrity seconds to change modes. Inventory Orange Topaz: See above section. ART: Stands for Artificial Recon Transmitter, ART has been upgraded to be somewhat of a personal guardian to Noman; telling him when to stop drinking, what he should do, and analysing situations. Noman never really takes heed of the little robot; this doesn't put him off. Keys: Noman holds a chain of keys; one unlocks his silver Jeep, the other unlocks LOGIC, his chromed plane. There's a keychain on, that leads to an ornate golden chain, and a locket. What's inside, you ask? I don't know. Ammo: And bloody lots of it. Basic Survival Kit: Guess what it's for? Beer: The only way to survive, baby. C4: This stuff's seriously good at parties. Ability Noman carries the genetic ability to control thermal, kinetic and electric energy to his whim. However, this is rather useless to him, as he can only trigger it during times of extreme emotion; the more powerful the feeling is, the better the effect is. History On Christmas Eve, in their house in England, ten years ago, Noman's house was assaulted by MBO snipers. His father and mother were killed instantly, and Fratek fell to the incendiaries. With his dying breath, he shoved the other four out. Yurok picked up the eight-year old Seram, and ran. Noman and Naref got out the front door first, whereas a flaming beam dropped from the ceiling, blocking the one exit for Yurok and Seram. The MBOs came over, and took the resistant Naref away, Noman being left, realising that his brother had set this up all along. Noman was then left, a homeless child of 15, on the streets of London. However, two years after this happened, he was found, homeless, by Juarelle Marfort, and with a stroke of pure luck, Juarelle saw him use his ability. The previous Commander took Noman in, and taught him. When Juarelle retired from WORLD, he gave his position to his apprentice; Noman has been Commander since he was 22. Before long, he got tied into the events of the RP, such as retrieving Ira and Marynessa from the other world, leading his assault on Yurok's base, and meeting Dana (an old girlfriend). However, when the Shi'ar attacked, Kruz found and brutally killed him and his lover. Relationships with Other Characters Marynessa Noman sees Marynessa as a sort of younger sister. Even though it's not evident, he thinks it's his responsibility to make sure she doesn't kill herself... then again, that kinda is the duty of the WORLD Commander. Nevertheless, Noman admires Marynessa's passion for her missions, and thinks that she's a great person, even if she does have some... odd habits. Aulden The relationship between Aulden and Noman is a strange one; it isn't as strong as one would think, seeing as Aulden's father, Juarelle, knew Noman very well. At the same time, there's a sort of silent respect between them; Aulden respects the Commander's decision, and tries to help him (subtly), and Noman responds with respect. Noman also respects his ability to keep cool. Daren There's always been a lot of tension between Daren and Noman; they have very different morals and ideals, but, even so, Noman respected Daren for his extreme endurance and perseverance, at the same time trying to distance himself from him, in case that he went absolutely nutty. He also tries to distance himself between the ongoing struggles between Daren and Marynessa, trying not to interfere and, in turn, only make things worse. Dana Noman loves Dana. Nothing else to say. Ira Noman treats Ira as a real buddy. They've drunk together, fought together, and nearly died together, but, one thing's for sure, they'd help each other out if either was in a pickle. Zero Noman thinks Zero should really let loose and try to have some fun... he always seems too concerned about things. Maybe a beer or two would help him open up and just relax? ^_^ Scrap Noman thinks that Scrap's a pretty cool guy/android/bot. He seems to be more partial to humour than most of the other robots around WORLD (like ART. >>).